


Somewhere I Belong

by Trams



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: How they presented themselves in public was just that, a presentation. Playing into people's expectations – their prejudices – but behind closed and locked doors that was a different matter altogether.





	Somewhere I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is so not something I'd ordinarily write. I find smut very hard to write, and while I can do it, it's usually a little bit tamer than this. Though I'd imagine this is still tame to some. Oh well.

He was shaking, vibrating so hard he feared his skin would start to rip apart and he would slip out through the tears. Trapped in his mind going in circles, but somehow still able to put one foot in front of the other, until even that seemed too great a challenge for him and he stopped. Distantly aware of when the door closed with a dull thud and the click of the lock.

There was silence. He didn't know what had happened, didn't know how he had made his way here. A second ago they had been in the saloon, music from a piano, rowdy people, a cacophony of voices and loud laughing. Bottles and glasses clinking, liquid sloshing, dull thuds as the bottles and glasses were placed back on wooden surfaces. The mood had been jovial, carefree and uplifting – and then it had all turned sour. From one moment to the next, in the space of a glass being filled, between a bottle lifted to someone's lips, the second before a throaty laugh which had been cut short.

“Goody,” Billy's voice like a whip bringing him back to the present, and his eyes sought him out. Billy was removing his hat, a few strands of hair flopping down to frame his face. With his eyes he followed the movement when Billy tossed his hat across the room. He watched BIlly’s hands, he was still wearing his fingerless leather gloves, and there was a smear of blood across the second knuckles, darkening as it dried but very much visible on his hand. 

Goody trembled, his heart pounded as if he had just been running for his life.

Billy stepped up to him, and plucked the pocket square from Goody's pocket.

“Billy,” Goody croaked. “I—” His mind swirled, flitting from one half-formed thought to the next. The palm of his hand burning from where he had been holding his gun. Pointing, aiming, unsure if he could pull the trigger. Hating himself for the hesitation.

“I know,” Billy said. He watched Billy's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. “Kneel,” Billy said.

An order, that he could do, he had always been good at following orders. Goody closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath before gratefully lowering himself to the floor.

How they presented themselves in public was just that, a presentation. Playing into people's expectations – their prejudices – but behind closed and locked doors that was a different matter altogether.

He turned his head up, opening his eyes and watched Billy wipe his hands with Goody's handkerchief. Goody's chest felt tight.

Goody had almost remembered how to breathe again, when Billy after dropping the dark blue piece of cloth to the floor, reached out towards Goody. He held his breath, not taking his eyes off of Billy's face as he lifted Goody's hat from his head.

“Breathe, Goody,” Billy said, voice gentle but with just a hint of steel, authority and concern mixing and blending together.

Goody exhaled, a deep long sigh, and he watched Billy with wide open eyes. Feeling something settle, at the base of his spine, radiating calm. Billy carded his fingers through Goody's hair, the other hand dropping the hat to the floor.

He breathed in and out, and watched Billy's lips twitch into a smile. Goody's heart skipped a beat and his chest constricted once more.

“So good,” Billy said, and Goody leaned into the hand now resting on the crown of his head. Bumping against it like a cat, closing his eyes and the trembling was subsiding.

Fingers trailed down his face, until two palms cupped his cheeks, tilting his head up, and he opened his eyes looking into Billy's soft dark eyes, and not for the first time wishing he could get lost in them. Fall into his eyes and hide, maybe look at the world through them, look at Goody with Billy's eyes and maybe understand what it was Billy saw in him.

Billy straightened, his fingers brushing across Goody's skin softly, and Goody leaned forward following, wanting Billy's hands on him. Needing his touch to stop from trembling out of his own skin which felt so tight and wrong on him.

“I've got you,” Billy said, starting to unbutton his waistcoat.

“Billy,” Goody said. Billy put a finger to Goody's bottom lip, pressing against it. Goody stuck the tip of his tongue out, wetting his lip and Billy's finger, tasting salt.

“Wait,” Billy said, a warning and an order. “Wait, and I will give you what you need.”

Goody breathed in and Billy pulled his hand back again. Finishing with his waistcoat he dropped it to the floor, letting it pool there. He unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on his shirt, and rolled up his shirtsleeves. Goody looked at his lean forearms, shining golden in the candlelight. Billy unbuckled his knife belt and let it drop to the floor on top the waistcoat.

Billy walked over to a high-backed chair and sat down, never taking his eyes off of Goody, who licked his lips. He wanted to follow, but he stayed put, heat pooling in his gut. Billy started unbuttoning his pants. Goody had watched him pull those on earlier that morning, not bothering with underwear. Goody swallowed hard, licking his dry lips.

Pants opened Billy slowly pulled out his cock, and Goody watched it, enraptured. Billy dragged his still gloved hand up and down his cock, which grew in front of Goody’s eyes. Goody leaned forward involuntarily.

“Stay,” Billy ordered. Something twisted in Goody’s chest, and he watched the precome at the tip of Billy’s cock glistening before Billy rubbed it down the length. Goody licked his lips again, mouth dry and he dug his fingers into his still clothed thighs.

“Eyes,” Billy said, and Goody looked up at Billy’s face. He was flushed, and his eyes met Goody’s, but he bit his bottom lip, a small hitch in his breathing and a gasp. Goody’s eyes strayed down to Billy’s cock, his hand was still sliding up and down his dick, a twisting motion Goody knew Billy liked, the other hand was gripping the base of his cock.

“No,” Billy said, a command and reprimand. Goody flushed, felt his cheeks heat up and he looked back up at Billy’s face, who nodded approvingly.

“I—” Goody croaked.

“You are going to do exactly what I tell you to do and nothing else,” Billy said, “can you do that?”

“Yes,” Goody whispered.

“Of course you can,” Billy said, and didn’t smile but his face softened. “Come over here.”

Goody almost tipped forward in his haste to push himself into motion. It didn’t even occur to him that he could have walked until he had already started moving forward on his hands and knees.

“Good,” Billy murmured, “very good.” A pleased flare of warmth spread in Goody’s chest. 

He came to a stop in front of Billy, who spread his legs as much as his pants would let him and Goody sat back on his heels in between Billy’s legs, the material of his pants stretched tight across the muscled thighs. Something settled inside of Goody, his eyes falling closed and his breathing coming easier. A tenseness in his shoulders released and he felt himself relaxing – this felt right.

Opening his eyes they were drawn to Billy’s cock again, large and darker, slick and gorgeous and Goody couldn’t help thinking of how it felt to have it inside of him filling him up so perfectly. He swallowed hard, almost choking on his own spit.

Billy’s hand slid down the cock and then back up again, a little twist on his upward motion and Goody heard the soft moan despite the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears. He was sweating, feeling too hot and uncomfortable in all of his clothes.

He looked up at Billy who was biting his bottom lip, eyes half lidded but he was looking straight at Goody. Heat in his gaze, a flush on his face and dark strands of hair plastered to the sides of his face. Heat flared in Goody’s stomach, his dick filling out in his pants, and he squirmed a little bit kneeling on the floor.

His gaze dipped to Billy’s thick cock again, watching the way it twitched in Billy’s grasp, the sound of the slow drag of Billy’s hand filling Goody’s ears, joined by a whine he failed to bite back.

Billy let go of his dick and held out his hand with his palm towards Goody, glove and fingers sticky and glistening with the precome.

“Clean it off.”

Goody closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, another weight in his chest dropping away and he eagerly leaned forward. Sticking out the tip of his tongue he pressed it to the center of Billy’s palm, where a lot of the stickiness had gathered. The leather was warm on his tongue, buttery soft from age and wear from holding reins. He tasted the salt from the precome and the leather when he swiped his tongue across the palm. He kept licking Billy’s palm, the taste good on his tongue, and he let out a moan, flushing embarrassed but in his pants his cock throbbed.

“Yes,” Billy murmured, and Goody continued. He opened his eyes and looked Billy straight in the eyes when he sucked Billy’s middle finger into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Cheeks hollowing out as he sucked hard, and Billy moaned.

“Fuck,” Billy groaned and bit his bottom lip. Goody let go of the finger and started licking between the middle finger and ring finger before moving on to the edge where the gloves ended around the fingers, getting every smear of precome.

Billy let his hand drop after a few more moments of Goody sucking every single one of his fingers, moaning loudly in the process.

“Hands behind your back,” Billy said, and Goody happily crossed his arms behind his back, holding onto his wrists.

Billy was still gripping the base of his cock with his other hand and now he pointed it towards Goody.

“Ask for it.”

Goody almost choked again. He couldn’t ask for it. Could only ever ask for it when he was in the middle of the throes of passion, when he was mindless with pleasure and no longer had any control of his mouth or what was coming out of it. But he wasn’t there yet, couldn’t ask for what he wanted – what he needed – yet.

Billy’s hand slid up and down his cock, the sound his leather-clad hand made on his cock was maddening and Goody whined. He looked at the cock in front of his eyes, so big and hard and slick. He wanted more of that taste, wanted to feel it press down on his tongue, wanted it thrust down his throat, wanted it to fill him up. Needed it. Needed Billy.

“Please,” Goody whispered, voice hoarse already and he knew it would get even more wrecked, wanted it to be wrecked so utterly and completely.

He still couldn’t quite believe his luck, couldn’t believe that he had found someone who understood him.

“Please,” Goody whispered again.

“Yes?”

It had taken him a long time to accept who he was, to accept his wants and needs, but he had Billy, Billy who didn’t judge him, who seemed to need the opposite as much as Goody needed it. They fit together, were compatible.

But the shame still wracked his body making him flush and tears prickled in his eyes because the need was a raging fire inside his chest. He needed this, needed Billy, needed this subjugation to settle himself, to relax and no longer feel like he was being torn to shreds, it kept him sane, on the level.

“Please,” Goody said again, his voice shaking. Desire overwhelming him. “Please let me taste you.”

“You already did,” Billy said, and Goody let out a frustrated huff of breath.

“Let me taste your— your cock,” Goody said. “Please.”

“Oh, this,” Billy said dragging his hand up his cock and toying with the foreskin, showing off the red glistening head, and a spike of arousal shot up Goody’s spine.

“Please,” Goody said. “Please use my mouth, use me.”

He would have loved to feel Billy’s cock in his ass, that thick cock opening him up, sliding in and filling that empty part of Goody. He loved the feeling of Billy pushing inside of him, making it feel like Goody was going to split into two, the drag of his cock against that bundle of nerves that made him see stars. But that was for the trail when they were alone, because Billy had never not managed to make Goody scream with joy and pleasure when he fucked him – they had tried a gag once but Billy had complained that he missed Goody’s noises too much, though Goody had quite enjoyed being gagged, not having to worry about what was coming out of his mouth.

“Why don’t you show me, and then I’ll decide if you deserve it,” Billy said. Goody looked up at him and watched Billy’s eyes glazed with lust but still with something calculating, something teasing in the corners of his eyes.

“Go ahead,” Billy said.

Like a starving thirsting man Goody leaned in taking the head of Billy’s cock into his mouth, above him Billy gasped and if Goody didn’t have a mouthful he would have smiled. Instead he pressed the back of his tongue against the slit tasting the fresh wave of precome, and he moaned around the cock.

The taste of salt and musk mixed in his mouth as he took more and more of Billy’s cock, he loved the taste and wanted more, wanted to let himself be surrounded by it, until the world narrowed down to just the feel of Billy’s cock pushing down his tongue, and the taste made his head spin because that was a better spinning than when his mind spun madly because of his thoughts.

Billy put both of his hands on Goodys head, just letting them rest there gently, fingers buried in Goody’s hair, as Goody hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, tongue trying to swirl around the thick cock which filled his mouth so perfectly.

“You’re so good, Goody, so good to me,” Billy murmured. Goody hummed, a pleased warmth curling in his stomach and his heart swelling a little. “So good,” Billy repeated, his hips twitching a little, but he was making sure not to thrust to far, not too fast, not too hard, and Goody whined because that was what he needed. He wasn’t quite there yet, in that place where everything just fell away, where his mind stopped and the last of the weights in his chest and on his shoulders fell away.

He needed it. Still couldn’t quite believe his luck to have found Billy who understood, who wanted to give this to him, enjoyed giving it to Goody. He always seemed delighted to order Goody around, and Goody needed it. Needed the orders to keep himself in check, to stop himself from just exploding with the many decisions he otherwise would need to make and felt wholly unprepared for.

There were too many potential consequences to think of for every decision made in his life. Having someone tell him what to do, even if it was just in private during these moments it was what he wanted, needed, craved. He needed this moment of just letting go.

He pulled off of Billy’s cock, and licked all over the head of it, moaning and feeling that curl of pleasure and pleased accomplishment at the way Billy’s breath hitched. He looked up at Billy through his eyelashes and saw the way Billy’s dark eyes were watching him, watching him like he wanted to devour Goody, and Goody would happily let him – wanted him to. 

Goody was hot and sweating copiously. His cock straining against his pants, reality was still uncomfortably present and intruding on this moment when all he wanted was to lose himself. He took Billy’s cock back in his mouth, swallowing as much as possible, but it wasn’t enough. There was an itch he couldn’t scratch and he whined. He swallowed more of Billy’s cock, relaxing his throat enough to let it down his throat. He had to take shallow breaths through his nose, as he almost gagged on the thick cock filling him and he whined again because it was so close but he needed more.

In a swift motion Billy grabbed the back of Goody’s head, pulling him away, Goody’s scalp stung as his hair was pulled and Goody moaned, his cock throbbed. Billy rose to his feet, his cock bobbing in front of Goody who tried to lean forward to take it back into his mouth, but Billy had a tight grip on Goody’s hair holding him back and little sparks of pain mixed with pleasure coursed through him.

With his free hand, Billy held his cock and pushed it against Goody’s lips. Goody opened his mouth, but Billy dragged the tip of his cock away, through Goody’s beard and up against his cheek, leaving a sticky warm trail of precome. Goody licked his lip, continuing to keep his mouth open.

“You want me to mark you?” Billy asked.

“Yessss—” Goody hissed, interrupted by Billy shoving his cock inside Goody’s mouth. Goody moaned loudly. Billy tugged at Goody’s hair, tilting his head back and pushed his cock down Goody’s throat.

“Yes,” Billy moaned. “You feel so good, Goody. So hot so wet. So good for me.”

Goody’s chest tightened, warmth curling inside of him and he moaned wantonly.

“So beautiful on your knees for me,” Billy said, and moaned.

Goody relaxed, eyes falling closed, throat relaxing and Billy thrust faster and faster and finally the rest of reality started to fall away, his mind stopped spinning, in favor of nothing, everything his mind filling up with a white fog as everything except Billy’s thrusts slowed down to something more manageable. His head was held by both of Billy’s hands as his mouth was used by Billy’s cock, and Goody could feel his own consciousness slipping away into a place where he no longer had to think. He felt as if he was floating, but floating in a good place. Floating through the air, but tethered to Billy so that he couldn’t disappear.

Billy came down Goody’s throat, but he pulled out and spilled his seed over Goody’s lips, nose and cheek as well. Goody panted hard as he opened his eyes and looked up at Billy who looked back down at Goody with something very close to adoration in his gaze.

The seed on Goody’s face was warm, and Billy reached out wiping a finger through the stripe of come on his cheek before pushing the finger inside Goody’s mouth. Goody moaned around the finger, loving the taste he sucked and licked the digit for the second that Billy let him before pulling his finger out and rubbing Goody’s puffy red lips which were also covered in come and Billy rubbed it into them, and so when Goody licked his lips when Billy pulled his fingers away, he could still taste Billy on himself and he couldn’t help the pleased noise he made.

Billy dropped down in the chair again with a loud exhale and he actually smiled at Goody.

“You look good like that,” Billy said sounding pleased, “you look so good with my come all over your face.” He licked his own lips. “Stand up,” he said. 

Goody stood up slowly, and with some difficulty due to his hard and neglected cock, which had been dribbling precome against the front of his pants creating a wet stain in the fabric.

“Strip,” Billy ordered, and Goody immediately raised his hands. He began unbuttoning the waistcoat dropping it to the ground, followed by the cravat. He unbuckled his belt, and opened up his pants and pulled the shirt tails out before he started unbuttoning it. Sliding it down his shoulders he let it fall to the floor. He looked over at Billy who watched him with hooded eyes and lips slightly parted. A shiver went through Goody and he pushed his pants down before toeing off his boots and kicking them and the pants out of the way.

He stood naked in front of Billy who was still dressed. His cock back in his pants which he had buttoned again, but his shirt was opened. Billy had crossed one leg over the other and he was watching Goody with unguarded lust and want. Goody shivered again. His cock uncomfortably hard, rising between his legs. He was still in that place where everything was calm and still in his mind, and despite being naked didn’t at all feel self-conscious. He felt warm, and safe and right.

“Kneel,” Billy ordered, and Goody knelt, clasping his hands behind his back again. “Always so good for me,” Billy said. Reaching out, he cupped Goody’s cheek and he leaned into it.

“Do you want to come?” Billy asked.

“Yes, please,” Goody said, voice hoarse after the way his throat had been used and he enjoyed how raspy his own voice had turned, and how rough his throat felt when he spoke, it was another reminder of what Billy had done to him.

Billy uncrossed his legs.

“Come here,” he said, and patted his lap.

Goody immediately climbed up. He was too big to sit in Billy’s lap really, but neither of them actually cared. He sat on Billy’s thighs, legs hanging off one side, and his back leaning against both Billy and the armrest, Billy’s left arm snaked around Goody’s back, holding him tight, and the other started stroking Goody’s thigh, rubbing circles on his skin with his fingers. Goody leaned the back of his head on Billy’s shoulder.

“Mmmm…” Goody hummed as Billy’s hand moved higher and higher up Goody’s leg. Billy started pressing kisses down Goody’s neck, and he tilted his head to give Billy better access. Relaxing back into Billy at the same time as Billy’s fingers nudged Goody’s cock. It gave a twitch and Goody moaned.

Billy moved his mouth to behind Goody’s ear, pressing a soft kiss there, at the same time as he gripped Goody’s neglected cock.

Goody gasped and it turned into a moan as Billy stroked him slowly, oh so slowly. The leather warm, but no matter how soft it had gotten from being worn for so long, it still felt a little rough on Goody’s cock, and it sent tingling sensations up through Goody’s spine and his hips bucked uncontrollably. And not knowing what to do with his hands he flailed, a bit.

“Hands on your thighs,” Billy said.

“But,” Goody started to protest. He wanted to touch, to put his hands all over Billy.

“On your thighs and don’t move them,” Billy said, a little growl in his voice. Hand at the base of Goody’s cock and squeezing it tight. Goody moaned but did as he was told and gripped his naked thighs in his hands.

Billy stroked Goody’s cock again, precome smoothing the way, making the glove slick and slide easily along Goody’s hard cock, and Goody moaned. He looked down at where Billy was stroking him, on every other stroke he would twist his hand letting the edge of where the gloves cut off leaving his bare fingers, run along the sensitive vein on the underside of Goody’s cock which felt amazing, Goody saw stars as his eyes closed involuntarily and he threw his head back.

Billy kissed the shell of Goody’s ear, and then whispered straight into his ear, “You like that don’t you, sweetheart.” The term of endearment almost a purr, and Goody almost came from that alone. Billy so rarely used them, and when he did it always took him by surprise.

“Billy,” Goody gasped, while Billy nibbled on Goody’s earlobe, and his hand squeezed the base of Goody’s cock.

“Next time we are on the trail, and all alone,” Billy whispered into Goody’s ear and Goody shivered. “I’m going to tie you up.” Billy’s hand moved slowly on Goody’s cock, the leather glove felt like a dream on Goody’s sensitive skin, and he moaned. “Tie you up and then tease you for hours,” Billy continued. “I’ll open you up so slowly, not slide my cock inside you until I’ve had four of my fingers in you.” He squeezed the head of Goody’s cock. “I like you tight,” – a slow slide down, and on the upstroke a twist that had Goody gasping for breath as his spine tingled with pleasure – “the way you squeeze my cock because you beg me so prettily to take you so soon.” He rolled Goody’s balls in his hands. “But I think next time I would like you to wait. I won’t want you to come until I spill inside of you.”

“Billy…” Goody moaned. The mental image felt like it was killing him, and the way Billy continued to stroke his cock slowly driving him mad. “Cher, please,” he pleaded.

Billy pressed sloppy open-mouthed kisses down Goodys neck, sucking and nipping at Goody’s skin.

“What—” a kiss – “do—” another kiss – “you—” he bit the point where neck and shoulder met – “want?” he murmured and licked the bite mark.

“Darling, please.” Goody had his head thrown back, eyes closed. His balls drawing together and he felt himself tensing up as he approached climax. Not sure he could hold it back any longer, but he needed… Needed Billy to let him.

“I’ve got you,” Billy said. The arm around his back tightened. Goody turned his head, and Billy left Goody’s shoulder alone. Goody had enough time to glance at himself and notice the many marks Billy had left, before Billy met him in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss with a lot of tongue and mostly just breathing into each others mouths.

Billy’s hand moved faster on Goody’s cock.

“I’ve got you,” Billy murmured into Goody’s mouth. “Let go, Goody. You’ve been so good, you deserve it.”

“Billy,” Goody moaned, hips moving in sync with Billy’s hand on his cock.

“Come for me, love.”

Goody came, his moans captured in Billy’s wet welcoming mouth. He spilled all over Billy’s hand and their stomachs.

He opened his eyes slowly, panting and trying to catch his breath, and it took him a moment to realize that Billy was murmuring “so good,” to him, but when he noticed Goody was looking at him again he stopped and quirked a smile at Goody. And then he lifted his hand, the one covered in Goody’s come, and pushed the ring finger into his mouth while never breaking eye contact with Goody. Something twisted in Goody’s stomach, heat still pooling down low in his gut. Billy’s cheeks hollowed, as he sucked and licked Goody’s come off of his finger. Goody leaned forward and licked some of the come off of the back of Billy’s hand, tasting salt and leather.

Billy pulled his finger out of his mouth with a pop and then grabbed the back of Goody’s head, pulling him into a kiss. Goody licked his way into Billy’s mouth tasting himself on Billy’s tongue.

They kissed, and kissed until Goody shivered, the sweat on his body starting to dry and he realized it wasn’t particularly warm in their room.

“Go lie down,” Billy said. Goody stole a quick kiss and then got up on unsteady legs, making his way over to the bed where he laid down while Billy walked over to the wash basin and the thankfully full pail of water.

“I’m afraid the water is rather cold,” Billy said as he sat down on the edge of Goody’s bed, holding a damp piece of cloth.

“I don’t care,” Goody said and reached for it but Billy held it out of his reach.

“Just lie still,” Billy said, and Goody did as he was told, closing his eyes while Billy started wiping off the seed from his stomach and face.

Once done Goody looked up at Billy who was looking at him with a small frown.

“Are you alright?” Billy asked.

“Thank you, cher,” Goody said.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Billy said. The frown melting away and he gave Goody a small smile.

Goody opened his mouth but a yawn interrupted him, and suddenly he felt so very tired, but a good kind of tired.

“Lie with me?” Goody asked, feeling momentarily embarrassed for how needy he sounded, but Billy simply nodded.

“Of course,” Billy said. He stripped quickly, and then crawled into bed with Goody, pulling the blanket over them.

After moving around a bit they managed to find a good way to lie there together with Goody on his side in front of Billy who had one arm across Goody’s waist. He was pressing soft kisses to Goody’s back, and Goody already tired and relaxed quickly started to drift off, but he wasn’t asleep when Billy murmured, “thank you,” against Goody’s skin, and Goody smiled as he fell asleep, feeling warm content, relaxed and loved.


End file.
